Senior Year
by KingdomHeartsBBY
Summary: Rainfall Sequel! Sora and Riku start school together, but is everything going to be fine and dandy when they are in completely different grades? SoRiku fanfiction! Please review!
1. Part 1

**Author Note:**** I decided to release this early. I want to read lot of reviews from everyone!**

**THIS IS THE RAINFALL SEQUEL! **

Was he always this cute? The way he blushed when he giggled. His teeth gleamed through his pink lips when he smiled. I didn't understand how someone could be that adorable without getting molested every day, well that is if you don't count me.

Me and Sora have been dating for… a month… I think. It didn't really matter to me. As long as we were together I was happy. Happy for awhile I should say. I haven't had sex with Sora since we got together August 2nd. And let me tell you. A month without sex, that you knew you actually had a chance of having, was painful.

But Sora thought it was too early to have another go at it. I don't get it. I was gentle our first time. I even started to stop at the beginning. He was the one who told me to keep going! He's definitely the female in our relationship.

I was currently watching my lover across the hallway talking with a friend I assumed. He was laughing at some joke the other guy made, while he stared at him. Maybe it was just me but that guy seemed way too close to my Sora. One more step and they'd be bumping arms.

I was about to walk over there and drag Sora away when I heard that voice I hated most.

"Looks like someone is stealing your boy."

"What do you want, Axel?" I snarled. This wasn't the time for Mr. Oh So Sexy to come and talk to me. Every time he opened his mouth he seemed to anger someone. It's a mystery why I'm the only one who ever punched him.

"What? I can't say "Hi" to my favorite Senior?" He smirked. I don't think I've ever seen him smile. It's always smirking like he's some child molester.

"Hi." Now go away.

I turned my attention back to my lover. Wait, back up a second. When did that guy put his hand on Sora's shoulder? No, no, no. That was what crossed the line. I should be the only one who can touch Sora.

"Looks like you just turned single." Man I wanted to punch him square in the face. My hand was throbbing with the need to sock him. But Sora was right there. I didn't want to seem too violent. Plus I think they're friends.

I crossed the hall, pushing some kids out of my way. I stopped when I saw Sora look at me, puzzled. His smile disappeared and his laughter stopped same as the other boy.

I turned towards the blonde next to him. He looked a lot like Sora. "Excuse me. But Sora needs to get to class before he's late." I grabbed Sora's wrist and dragged him away, ignoring the whines he gave me.

First day of school and already someone was flirting with him. Gods damn this school was full of horny kids. I was a Senior this year and Sora was a Junior. I couldn't even watch him all day at school. He could get raped during the middle of class! There were desks everywhere and the teachers do leave the room often to get copies of only Gods know what.

"Riku! Let me go!" Sora pulled his arm out of my grasp. At least we were a good distance from that blonde douche. "What is wrong with you?"

I looked away. So maybe I over reacted just a little. But some dumb blonde wasn't going to take my lover. I stared at the clock. So maybe there was still fifteen minutes till our first class.

"Riku… You need to trust me more. I'm not going to dump you for someone else." He smiled at me, catching the attention of my eyes. Damn him and his gorgeous smile. He stepped closer till our bodies were rubbing against each other, his fingers laced with mine. "Don't you remember what day it is?"

I couldn't help but smile at him. Man he was lucky we were in school. I leaned down closer to him, licking his ear before I spoke, "It's our one month anniversary."

I heard him hum in pleasure. "Correct. And I got you something." He pulled away before I could seduce him further. Damn him. My plan was to give him a hard on, then he'd be forced to let me "help him" with it in the bathroom before school started. But that definitely wasn't going to work.

I watched as he reached in to his pocket, pulling out an envelope and a box. I was a little giddy waiting for my gift; like a five year old child on Christmas morning.

He handed me the envelope first. I assumed it was some sappy card. With money?! I ripped open the card eagerly ignoring the snicker from Sora. I was acting like him.

After finally opening the sealed, by Sora's saliva… Gods yes, envelope I pulled out the card, scanning over the cover. It was plain except for the "Happy Anniversary" in the middle. I opened it up, smiling softly at the cover. I thought it would be this big card with… Wait… What if it was a singing card?! Gods I hated those, they always had the worst music.

I let out a sigh of relief when no music suddenly played. Instead, inside of the card was one line, "Sorry, but there's no money…" Was it just me or is that creepy? How the Hell did he know I was going to think there was money in it?

I looked up at him, seeing him holding in giggles. I rolled my eyes. "What? No music card?"

He shrugged. "Thought this would be funnier. You know you were looking forward to money. But there is something else." I scrunched my eyebrows together. Something else?

I opened the card again, spotting a slip of paper. I pulled it out, closing the card and placing it under my arm, not wanting to lose it. I took a deep breath and began to read the small card out loud, "This card allows you to sleep with me one time."

I raised an eyebrow looking over the paper at my lover. He shrugged again. "I knew you wouldn't like the card so I made something to make up for it."

"Does this count now?" I smirked seductively at him.

"Read the fine print." He rolled his eyes.

"But it isn't valid until tomorrow. And you can't use it during something important. For example: School, Family Dinner, Locker Room after Sports, ect." I cursed mentally. Sora was too smart. "Fine, fine."

He handed me the box in his hand next. "There's still one more part to your gift." He smiled brightly as I took it.

I hope he didn't spend too much on my gift. It was just a one month anniversary. I opened up the black velvet box, pulling out the necklace inside.

It gleamed in the light as it swayed in front of me. The chain was silver, but my favorite part was the pendant at the end. It was a darker silver then the chain but it was my name with sparkles.

"Need some help?" My gawking was interrupted by Sora. Forgot he was even there.

I nodded and turned around, handing him the two ends of the necklace. I never knew they made my name as a necklace. It wasn't a common name like… Abby or Steve.

"Where did you get this?!" I asked, turning around to face him.

"It wasn't anything big. Just had it customized." He couldn't help from smiling as I pulled him in to a hug.

"I love it. Thank you… Sora." I pulled him in to a passionate kiss. He relaxed in to my arm, which was woven around his waist. I didn't even care if people were staring. I have a right to show someone how much I love them.

We broke the kiss. I spotted a blush across Sora's cheeks. He was so cute. "No problem." He breathed.

Oh… Fuck. FuckFuckFuckFuck. How could I be so stupid! I totally forgot about a gift for Sora! Shit fuck! What was I going to do!? I was in deep water. Sora seemed to take this seriously.

"Sorry Sora. You're going to have to wait for your present. My mom called a couple of days ago and said she couldn't come home for a couple more days. Come to my house around four." I saw him pout. He hated to wait.

"Rikuuu!" He whined.

I kissed him to silence him. "Nope. You'll have to wait." I saw him pout further. "Now get to class. I don't want you to be late. Have a fun on the first day of eleventh grade." I kissed him once more. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Love you."

I was afraid to let him go. I didn't want him to leave just yet. "I love you too." I smiled, kissing him one more time before my arm retracted from around his waist and he walked off.

I turned around to go to my own class when I spotted a familiar blonde. "Tidus!" I ran over to him, spinning him around from his locker to look at me. "Tidus! I need your help!"

"Whoa, whoa. Settle down. What do you need?" He tried to calm me down. But it wasn't going to work. I messed up with Sora big time.

"I forgot to give Sora a present for our one month anniversary and he got me the amazing necklace with my name on it now I told him to come over to my house at four for his present which I'm suppose to have but I don't because Sora was clouding my mind for the past month so I couldn't think of what special events I had coming up including this one so now I really need your help Tidus or I'm never going to be able to use my one free fuck with Sora card!"

I took a deep breath, almost fainting from explaining everything to Tidus in one breath. The blonde nodded a few times, looking at me like I was crazy. But I wasn't, just love struck.

"So you need a present for Sora?" He asked. Wow didn't even know he understood everything.

"Yeah." I couldn't say anything else, I was breathing too hard.

"I heard rumors that you two were together. But I didn't believe it till now. If you say you're together then you must. You wouldn't lie about something like that."

"Help me!" I pleaded.

"Ummm… How about letting Sora top?" I gave him a death glare. I loved Sora a lot, but I was the one who topped.

"Tidus." I warned.

"Fine. Get him a toy?" I wanted to slap him. Sora's too innocent to use a toy. Right?

"I'm being serious!"

"And so am I." I saw him smirk. He was a little brat sometimes. And he loved to tease people. Well usually just me. "Just set up a romantic dinner and then bring him to watch the sunset. He does love that."

Now I wanted to kiss him. I really could. He was a brat but he could be so smart sometimes. "That's perfect! Thank you Tidus!" I pulled him in to a spine crushing hug.

I wasn't going to get scolded tonight! I might even get lucky. That idea was perfect. I should go to him for help all the time. Then I'd never be in trouble with Sora.

It was my first day of Senior year. And already I had started to freak out over two things. I wasn't in the same grade as Sora. Which meant I would have to leave him alone. It isn't like I don't trust him. I just don't trust others.


	2. Part 2

I was running around like chicken with its head cut off. Except for the pain. I wanted everything to be absolutely perfect for Sora. Everything had to be in its place, the candles had to be lit, and the chairs had to be pushed in.

I had turned soft since I started to date Sora. I was always more panicked for everything to me perfect when he came over. I even started to iron my own shirts and do my own laundry. Man I'm really hooked on this kid.

Sora was expected to be in here in ten minutes. I think I had everything ready. I was changed in to nice clothes. The food, which I cooked myself, was waiting still in the oven, but by the time we were ready to eat it would be ready. The table was all set. I think everything was ready. Or I hoped.

I ran through the mental check list in my brain. I think I did everything. I showered. I brushed my hair; girls aren't the only ones who have long hair. Wait! I didn't brush my teeth!

I sprinted up the stairs, catching myself on the railing before I fell. That could have ended badly. I rushed in to the bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush. I squirted a big amount of toothpaste on to the bristles. Sora wouldn't want to kiss someone who had bad breath.

I brushed back and forth, soon finding the activity boring. Was brushing your teeth always this boring? Uuuugh. I pulled the object out of my mouth. I ran my tongue over my teeth, making sure I didn't miss anything.

I rinsed the bristles thoroughly and then my mouth. Toothpaste was not the best thing to taste when you're kissing someone either.

I heard the door bell ring. It was Sora! I almost squealed; keyword: almost. I haven't turned that soft… yet. But I was very excited to see him. Maybe he'd see how much I worked on this and give me a reward!

I rushed to the door, a smile plastered on my face. I smoothed out my shirt, ran my hand through my hair, before I grabbed the knob in front of me. I think everything was ready.

The door swung open to reveal Sora standing there. He looked like a lost kitten. A small confused look on his face, he looked over me, then a small smile coming to his lips. His arms were behind his back, giving him that allusion of being innocent. But I knew he was far from it.

"H-Hey Sora." I caught myself stuttering. Even now he still made my breath catch in my throat. I couldn't help but look over his body. I noticed he had changed clothes from school this afternoon. His jeans were as tight as they could come. They showed off his thighs way too well for them to be covered by fabric. I just wished he would turn around. His shirt matched his blue eyes; it went well with his tanned skin. His shirt wasn't as tight as his pants but it still showed off the muscles he had.

"Hello Riku." His smile widened. I stepped out of the way for him to step in. My eyes went directly to his ass as he walked by me. I had to hold myself back. I couldn't possible control myself all night with him in those pants.

I closed the door behind us and walked in after him. "I hope you planned to stay awhile." Sora stopped and turned around. I noticed him rolling his eyes. He dropped a bag he had been carrying on to the floor. "Oh… Oops."

"My butt isn't the only thing interesting on my body." Oh crap, I had already messed up.

"Sora, you know I love you. It's just… when you wear pants like that… Oh Gods…" I couldn't stop the moan that slipped through his lips. "Just… please don't wear those jeans to school."

I saw him giggle. He loved to tease me like this. I bet his whole closet is filled with tight jeans and fishnet shirts. I just hope I wouldn't have to use my free fuck card tonight, and I already wanted to use it.

"So I assume there's a reason you called me over." The brunette looked around, noticing the table I set out. He cocked an eyebrow as he looked over at me again.

I smiled, placing my hand on the middle of his back and lead him over to the prepared table. Like a gentlemen, I pulled out a one of the chairs for him. He sat down, I could already sense he was giddy, and I pushed in the chair. I had practiced that for a while. I was afraid of something terrible happening.

"Are you hungry?" He looked up at me a little confused. I don't think he knew I could cook a real meal. The most I've cooked for him was pancakes when he woke up in the morning.

"You cooked?" He tried to hold back a small laugh. It wasn't that funny. I could make a meal if I tried.

"I can cook food!" I argued. I didn't make a big meal. But it was more than I would usually make. I even bought sparkling juice crap! I knew Sora wasn't much of the alcohol lover anymore because of that incident with Axel. I couldn't really blame him.

I walked out of the room in to the kitchen to prove him wrong. I had cooked chicken. That's more than the average man can do. It smelled good when I opened up the oven door.

I placed each of the pieces of chicken on to a plate which had a portion of mashed potatoes on it. See I could cook a good meal. I wouldn't make Sora do all the cooking in this relationship.

I drizzled gravy over the mashed potatoes and chicken. I had heard that that was really good. So maybe I didn't make the potatoes or gravy, but I had prepared it! I should get some credit for that.

I walked back out in to the dinning room with the plate in my hands. I noticed Sora had already poured the sparkling water in to the wine glasses I had set out. I had a feeling this dinner was going to go great.

I put down the plates of food. He smiled as he looked over the meal I had made for this occasion. It smelled good even to me. I sat down across from my lover. I was happy I could call him that now.

"Wow Riku. It looks really good! I would have never guessed you could cook something like this!" His eyes had lit up when I set the food down in front of him.

"I'm a better boyfriend then you give me credit for." I crossed my arms. He was cruel to me sometimes.

He shrugged, trying to hide the smile on his face. "Maybe." We immediately started to eat. Sora praised me over and over again on how good the meal was. And he was telling the truth. It was really good, I even surprised myself on how well I could cook.

"When does your mom get back?" He asked out of the blue.

"Uhhh… I'm not sure. She said that she would be staying where ever she is for longer than she had thought since she has more business to do. I suppose she could be home anytime now." I stuck in another chunk of chicken in to my mouth.

"When she comes home I can't stay over as much can I?" I could hear and see the disappointment on Sora's face and voice. I was a little sad too. It was nice to have another body to crawl up to at night.

"It'll be okay Sora. You can still sleepover on the weekends." I tried to cheer him up. That small frown didn't suit him. He was taking this harshly. "We'll still be able to see each other during school." I cocked my head to the side. His thumb and pointer finger started to move up and down along the stem of the wine glass. Trying being a horny teenager with his lover in front of him doing that when he's in a vulnerable state.

"But it won't be the same." He looked up and me, noticing my eyes on his moving hand. "What's wrong Riku…?" I could hear the smirk in his voice. "Feeling a little hot?"

Yes I was. Very very very hot actually, and tight in a certain area. "Why do you always have to tease me?" I frowned still gazing at his fingers, which wrapped around the class now as he quickened his pace.

"Ahhh Riku. M-More…" Now that was just cruel! He must have wanted me to make love to him. He wasn't the type of doing this, but I guess he really wanted it. And I was definitely going to give it to him.

I abruptly stood up, the chair clanging to the ground. I walked over to him, grabbing his wrist and pulling out of his seat. I pulled him along to the bedroom, he made no attempt to pull out of my grip nor did he protest. Good, it made it a lot easier.

I threw him on to the bed, it creaked in protest of the abuse it was going to get. I immediately crawled over my lover, pulling off both of our shirts and throwing them to the ground. I hope he was ready for this.

I leaned in to his ear, my hands already started to roam his body. "You're going to regret that." I whispered, licking his ear lobe and quickly pulling his lips in to a kiss.

My hands stopped at the button on those tight pants that had gotten even tighter since he came. I positioned my body between his parted legs. My mouth unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper. I noticed his gaze on me and couldn't help but smirk.

I pushed his pants down to his ankles, which he then kicked off. Now I needed to get those incredibly tight boxers off. I practically ripped off the remanding clothing on his bottom half.

"My Sora, you're already erect. It looks so painful." I licked the sensitive tip of his shaft. I felt him shiver as his back arched. "You like that, Sora? Do you want more? Tell me what to do."

"Haa… Haa… Haa…" I could hear Sora's harsh breathing. "Riku… Please…" I always got turned on when I heard him beg, especially when he used my name within it.

I granted his wish and pulled his whole manhood in to my mouth. Sora wasn't as small as you would think when you first saw him. I felt the tip of his shaft in the back of my throat. I closed my mouth on it and swallowed, hearing a cry of pleasure from him.

His hand gripped my hair harshly as he tried to push me farther down. But it was hard since I was already holding back my choked coughs. "Ahhh… Riku!" I felt his hips buck up needy like.

I pulled his appendage out of my mouth and then pushed it back in, doing the action over and over again. He continued to buck up his hips, forcing his member farther in my mouth.

Sora's harsh breathing and pants, along with his moans filled my ears. He was the only thing I was focusing on at the moment. I wanted to make him cum the hardest he's ever come in is life.

"R-Riku! I-I'm com-ming!" He let out one more scream of pleasure before I felt his semen fill my mouth. He did taste good. I pulled out his limp erection from my mouth and swallowed the tasty white paste in my mouth.

I looked over the vulnerable Sora lying in front of my. His eyes were closed as he breathed harshly; a blush was across his cheeks. I leaned down, unable to hold back any longer. I pulled him in to a passionate kiss, our tongues clashed together needy for the other's taste.

I broke out kiss for air. "Are you… ready?" I panted. This was only his second time so I doubt he was used to this. It would surely take a long time to get used to something ramming up your ass.

"Y-Yeah…" He wrapped his arms around my neck in a tight hold. I was disappointed that he didn't get much foreplay in beforehand, I suppose we were both too in needy for it.

I pressed my erect shaft to his entrance. I felt him wince at how big I was. But I continued to push in to him until I was buried all the way inside of him. "It… hurts…" He whimpered. I placed reassuring kisses along his neck.

"It'll go away." I whispered. I pulled out of him slowly and pushed back in. Of course I was going to go slow first, I didn't want to hurt him too badly. We still had school for the rest of the week.

"Ahhh… Faster, Riku…" He commanded, which I acknowledged and quickened my pace. His still virgin muscles clamped down on my when I pushed in to his prostate. "AHHHH!"

I tried to calm my breathing down. It was so hard to breath when Sora moaned my name and rocked his hips back to make my erection go deeper in to his body.

I rocked my hips back and forth, my abs rubbed against Sora's erect shaft, trying to give him some relief of the pressure in him. His back arched to press his appendage closer to my stomach. I felt his nails dig in to my skin on my shoulders, but I didn't mind.

I heard the bed creak with my thrusts and Sora's rocking hips. I laughed softly. "Wh…what's… so… fu-nny?" Sora asked, cracking open as eye to look at me.

"I was… just thinking on how… you wouldn't have never let me do this to you… a year ago." I thrusted in again, hearing Sora yell in pleasure from the bundle of nerves I hit.

"How… do you… know that?" He laughed as best he could, pulling me in for a kiss. I realized I had wasted so many years without telling me. How many years were we both like that? Each thinking they were the only ones loving the other. We're both idiots.

Sora released on to my stomach with a cry of pleasure. I felt his muscles close around my throbbing member and before I knew it I was releasing deep inside of him, moaning his name.

I pulled out and collapsed next to him, immediately pulling him in to me. We would clean up in the morning in the shower together. I felt him sigh in my chest. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sora. Happy anniversary."

I pulled the covers over us. I looked out the window at the sun setting behind the horizon. I'm glad everything turned out well. Sora was happy and that was all that mattered.

**********

I woke up from a sudden bang. It sounded like a door. Worried, I looked over at the still sleeping Sora. Sora was still here. Then why would there be a door closing…? OH FUCKING HELL!

I quickly woke Sora up with a small shake. "Sora, hurry. Get dressed. I think my mom's home." His eyes immediately shoot open as he fly out of bed, scrambling for his clothes.

I jumped out of bed and stated to pull on my boxers. "Riku!" Sora whispered harshly. "I can't find my shirt!" He began to throw various clothes everywhere. I probably should of cleaned my room a little better.

"Just put on one of mine." I answered, grabbing my jeans and pulling them on. I looked around the room for my shirt when I noticed Sora standing in front of me. He had on one of my shirts on, which was like a short dress on him. He was trying to pull on his boxers.

I smiled, he was so cute. If I wasn't hurrying to get dressed so my mom wouldn't find my best friend and me naked in the same room, I'd definitely make love to him a second time.

I jumped when I heard the door to my room burst open. "Riku! I'm… home?"

Me and Sora suddenly froze. I had only boxers and jeans on, while Sora had on one of my shirts on and was trying to pull on his boxers. My hair was messed up, along with the bed. And I finally remembered that my stomach wasn't all the way cleaned from Sora's release.

Oh shit.


	3. Part 3

**Author's Note: Soooo very sorry for the lack of updates. I've been so busy with school and everything. I've become addicted to Yaoi mangas so I read them a lot. But somehow I finished two parts to this story in two days! Maybe I'm on a roll? I hope everyone is still ejoying this story. I went over board in the sex scene last chapter for everyone's enjoyment ;D**

"What is wrong with you!?"

My mom was utterly pissed at me. Sora was sent home, I wasn't able to give him a kiss. She had watched in when we were trying to dress ourselves after having been woken up after sex. It was obvious that we had down something. Sora was pulling on his boxers and I didn't have a shirt on. Usually you don't get completely naked in front of your best friend.

"You're a boy! You should being dating a girl!" She continued to yell at me. She just didn't understand. To me it didn't matter what the gender was. I loved Sora with my whole being. Just being around him was enough to make me live forever.

"Mom, just stop. You don't understand anything. It's not like Sora is going to get pregnant." I argued back. I wasn't just going to sit here and get yelled at because I was in love. I had the right to date whoever I want. And the one I wanted was Sora.

"Shut up Riku! You're the one who doesn't know anything! You're just confused right now! You shouldn't be acting on the first thought you get! How do you know Sora doesn't have some horrible disease!?" To tell you the truth I was getting nervous. My mom had never yelled at me like this before. She was always nice to me since my father died.

My parents had got married at a young age. Not long after my mom became pregnant with me. My father was there through everything. The mood swings, food cravings, morning sickness, and even the birth. As soon as I was born I was attached to my father. I loved him so much; he was my favorite person in the world.

I remembered at night when I lied in my bed at night when I was only a few years old hearing them argue. I never remembered what they were arguing about exactly, but my name was always yelled about. I never thought I was a bad kid. They never punished me, but I never understood why they were always yelling about me.

The next thing I knew my parents were divorced. Even at my young age I knew it was because of me. I remembered holding on to my father's hand when we were in court. I didn't want him to leave me.

I was assigned to live with my father and my mom would come to visit every weekend. I slowly became happy again. There wasn't any shouting anymore and I got to live with my father. Everything was going well and I was a normal happy kid again.

But then it happened. I don't think I can ever forget that day. I was four years old when it happened. I was playing in my room when I heard a loud boom. I rushed out in to the kitchen to see what had happened when I saw my father on the ground not moving. I didn't know what to do. I was a little boy I didn't know how to use the phone.

My head dropped on to his chest. I could hear his heart beating so slowly. And then it suddenly stopped. I can still remember the tears that fell down my cheeks and soaked in to father's shirt. I became so tired that I fell asleep.

When I woke up there were people and lights everywhere. I think I was in shock because I didn't remember any sounds. But my father was hauled off on a gurney and was brought to the hospital along with me.

I cried everyday as I sat at my father's hospital bed. His eyes were always closed and he needed help breathing and eating. My mom came to visit him regularly. But I stayed there every minute. I didn't want to leave him like he never left me.

One day I heard one of the doctors talking to my mom. The man said that father had a sudden heart attack and he was in a coma that he would never wake up from. I didn't understand when I heard it. At the time I didn't think my father would ever leave me.

My father was in the hospital for two months, I stayed at his bed the whole time and never went home, and then he died. I cried everyday for two years. I was forced to live with my mom. We had a funeral but it never sunk in that he was never coming back. But I finally understood when I was six, the day I met Sora.

"How the Hell do you know!? I love Sora with all my heart! You can't fake that! Plus Sora has never—" I stopped for a moment. I really didn't know if Sora had sex with Axel. "I know Sora would have never had sex with anyone else! He loves me just like I love him!" She slapped me; I tumbled to the floor from the chair I was seated on. I felt the red mark start to form. I knew it would become a bruise soon.

"I didn't give birth to a gay! You're father would have been very disappointed in you Riku!" My eyes suddenly filled with tears from her comment. That was it. I was leaving.

I bolted out the door. I hated her. I hated her so much. I hated her more than I did Axel. My father met the most to me. I never did anything that would make him mad. He was the only one who understood me. To say that I would disappoint him is like stabbing my heart with a knife over and over again until I was numb from all the pain.

The tears ran down my cheeks as I stumbled in to the secret place. It was the only place that I could think of at the moment. I surely wouldn't be bothered here.

I remembered back to that one day when I was six. It was one of the worst days of my life, I don't think I cried as much as I did in my whole life on that day, and yet it was one of the happiest days of my life. The day I met the love of my life.

_Riku sat on the beach facing the ocean, his head was buried in his arms which were mounted on his bent knees. He hugged his knees as hard as he could. He tried to cover up the tears that were running down his face._

_"He's not coming back… He's not coming back…" He mumbled over and over again. The tears coming from his aqua eyes seemed like they would never stop. He felt like the worst kid in the world._

_"Why are you crying?" Riku automatically raised his head to look at the small boy who asked him. He was cute. Spiky brunette hair, ocean blue eyes, beautiful tan skin, and the most innocent looking face Riku had ever seen._

_"I'm not crying." Riku responded quickly wiping the tears away from his cheeks. The tears were quickly replaced his new ones, which the brunette haired boy wiped away with his own hand._

_He scooted closer to Riku and pulled him in to a tight hug. "My name is Sora." He whispered, Riku's arms wrapped around Sora's back as he let the tears fall from his eyes._

_"I'm Riku."_

_"Riku…" Sora smiled as he nuzzled in to a comfortable position. "I like that name… Hey Riku?"_

_"Hmmm?" Riku closed his eyes. He suddenly felt at ease with Sora hugging him. The tears were slowly subsiding and a smile was slowly trying to force its way on to Riku's face._

_"You can stay like this for as long as you want."_

Me and Sora sat there hugging each other till the sun set, which we watched together. It was out first sun set together. And from that day we always watched the sun set together.

I couldn't seem to stop the tears running down my face. It was like that one day. But I don't have Sora to make me feel better this time. I feel so lonely all of a sudden. I thought my life was going good. But why did this have to happen? It wasn't that we got caught. It was because my mom didn't except me anymore because I was in love with a boy.

I heard footsteps but I couldn't hide my read eyes fast enough. I glared up at Kairi. She didn't have a right to be here. This was me and Sora's spot. "Riku? Are you okay? What happened?" She sat down in front of me true concern on his face.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said coldly. I didn't feel like being nice to her right now. I buried my head back in to my arms and tried to ignore her. Maybe she would go away.

I felt her arms wrap around my neck. "I won't make you talk about it, but I want you to know that I'm here for you no matter what. You can talk to me anytime."

A small smile formed on my lips, my arms wrapped around her to return the hug. The tears started again and this time I didn't try to hold them back. I felt bad for making her shirt wet but it seemed like she didn't care.

I felt Kairi's tears on my shoulder. She was crying for me because I was hurt. She didn't know why and it didn't even involve her, but she still was hurt.

I always disliked Kairi. But right now I was happy.


	4. Part 4

What was I doing here? Hadn't I burdened him enough? Well, I didn't really have anywhere else to go so this really can't be helped. After I had my little episode with Kairi I had told her I was going to stay over at Sora's house for the night. I didn't tell her what happened, but to my surprise she didn't ask me about anything. Even the big bruise on my cheek didn't get her suspicious enough. But I was grateful.

I knocked on the door to my Beloved's house. It was really late, but I'm sure Sora wouldn't be able to sleep after the incident. He's probably been up worrying about me the whole time.

Not long after, the door opened up to reveal Sora. He looked surprised when he saw me standing at his door. But that didn't stop him from rushing out and hugging me.

"I was so worried about you, Riku. Are you okay? What did your mom say? Do you need somewhere to stay?" I couldn't help but smile. Only Sora would worry so much about me.

"Sorry, if it isn't too much of a bother…" I felt bad for intruding in to his house like this. It was probably eleven at night and here I was, nowhere to go, on his front step.

"It would never be." He pulled me in without another word. It looked like his parents were asleep already. Won't that be strange to wake up and find another person in your son's bedroom?

"Are your parents already asleep?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah, they went to bed not too long ago. But I already told them that you might spend the night. They said it was okay." He tired to smile at me, but I could tell it was forced. I never thought about it but maybe this hurts him as much as it does me.

"Thanks Sora." I pulled him in to an embrace. I think we both needed it. He wrapped his arms around me and sighed. "I can tell that you were worrying about me."

He slapped my back rather harshly. "Well of course I was! How the Hell am I suppose to stay calm when I know my lover is being yelled at because of my carelessness?"

"Sora this isn't your fault." This is why you never leave the one you love alone. They always start to think all these dumb things like everything is there fault or your cheating on them. "I'm the one who wasn't careful. I should have planned everything better."

"Don't be stupid. I was the one who seduced you. I'm sorry Riku. I wrecked everything." He pulled me in a tighter hug. Man, what was he thinking while I wasn't here?

I kissed the top of his head. "Gods Sora. You're smart but I wish you'd use that intelligence for something better." I started to rub his back, trying to calm him down. "As long as you're with me my life can't be ruined."

He pulled away, a real smile plastered on his face. Ah, he was so cute. He pulled me in for a quick kiss. I couldn't blame him. It would be the worst night ever if his parents found out about this also.

"Now come on, I'm tired. I didn't get to sleep a whole lot after our exercise." I chuckled softly. Exercise? Is that what he called it?

He pulled me in his room, closed the door and turned on the light. He moved over to his closet and grabbed a shirt and tossed it over to me. "Here. You can sleep in… Holy crap!" I flinched a little at his sudden outburst. For a second I thought that maybe one of my bones was poking out of my skin. "Did that bitch do that to you!?"

"Whoa, Sora. Since when did you ever start calling women bitches?" I realized he had noticed the big bruise on my cheek.

"Since they started to slap you!" He rushed over to me, and suddenly started to rub my wound. "Does it hurt? Is it painful? Do you want an ice pack? It could really help the swelling and—"

I cut him off his a kiss. Now that we were alone I could go farther then we did in his living room. No parents around to catch us. I just hoped Sora's parents were more respectful of his privacy.

My arms wrapped around him to pull him close. I could feel his hands grab on to my shirt. My tongue traced along his bottom lip, asking him to open his mouth so we could have some real fun.

"Riku… No…" He protested but I couldn't help myself with an opportunity like that. My tongued dived right in to his mouth. When I was arguing with my mom it seemed like I would never be able to taste him like this.

But before I could do anything else, Sora pushed me away. "Riku. I said no." He stepped away from me. I didn't want this. But I couldn't help myself. I thought my mom would kill me she was so angry.

"Sora, I'm sorry. It's just… I was so nervous I would be able to see you again after that thing with my mom." I had to look away. I felt so guilty now. I never wanted to push Sora in to something he didn't want to do.

"No… It's okay. I'm just tired… and I just want to go to fall asleep in your arms." I looked up at his blushing face. This time he was the one not wanting to look at me.

I stepped closer and raised his chin to look at me. "I think I can grant you that wish." I gave him a small kiss before stepping away. I pulled off my shirt and pulled on the one Sora had given me. It was a bit big on me, which meant it would probably be really big on Sora.

I pulled off my pants and tossed them on to the floor. I crawled in to his warm bed and pulled the covers over myself, eager for Sora to come join me. I watched him from the bed. He wasn't changed yet so I was hoping I would be able to see the show.

"Turn around." He stopped half way from pulling off his shirt. I didn't want to not watch! He was right in front of my getting undressed! How was I supposed to not stare?

"But I don't want to. Why can't I watch?" I saw him blush as his arms crossed over his stomach to cover himself up, even though he was fully dressed.

"…Because it's embarrassing." He whispered but it I could definitely hear him. Was I the only one who ever got the idea of locking up their lover because you didn't want to share them with anyone else? Please say I'm not the only one.

"I'm the only one watching." His eyes flashed up at me but traveled right back down to the floor again. Why was he so nervous? I've already seen him completely naked. Hell, I've given him a blowjob already. Why was he so nervous taking off some articles of clothing now?

"It's embarrassing… because it's you." I saw him flinch lightly. I couldn't help but sigh. Such a cute boy saying such cute things. But I couldn't force Sora in to anything he didn't want to.

"Okay Sora. I'll turn around while you change." His looked back up at me, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Thanks." I nodded before rolling over to look at the wall. I heard the shuffling of clothing as Sora changed in to his pajamas. But I suddenly started to worry. Worry about something totally out of the blue. What was I going to do when I went to college next year? Sora would only be a senior next year, he'll be all alone.

What if someone hurts him? He could be raped, beaten, even killed! I didn't want to leave him. Gods know I can't survive without him. I could get accepted to a college in another country. How would we ever see each other if that were to happen?

"Riku? Are you okay?" I blinked a few times before I noticed Sora was crawling in to bed beside me after he had already turned off the light. "What's wrong? You looked like you were deep in thought." He settled down under the blankets and moved closer to me.

"Sorry. Just thinking about what will happen next year." I felt my own heart drop when I said that. The truth was that it scared me. Not being able to see Sora every day. It worried me deeply.

"When you go to college?" I could hear in his voice that tears were already filling his eyes. Now I got him all worried. Crap.

"Yeah… But I'm hoping I'll be accepted to the college here in town. Then I can still see you as much as I want." I wanted him to be happy and I knew I could do that if I just stayed at his side. But I knew I wasn't going to that college.

"Riku, you know you aren't going to that school. You're too smart. You're going to go to some big scholarship to a big college and leave." I buried my head in to his neck and pulled him tighter against me, never wanting to let go.

"I know Sora... I know."


	5. Part 5

**Author Note:**** Sorry for the wait and now the shortness of the chapter. Oh and sorry about the :heart: next to Sora's name. It's suppose to be with the 3 and the sideways "v" thing. **

My arms tightened to pull Sora closer to me. It was morning and I was getting cold. But wait, there wasn't a cute little brunette in my arms. Where had he gone? Hold on, it was Wednesday today. I had school!

I scrambled out of Sora's bed. I didn't have a clean change of clothes so maybe I could borrow some from Sora. But I hesitated when I saw a small note on the floor.

_Riku,_

_You've probably figured out I left for school and didn't wake you up. I thought you could take a small vacation. Thought you needed it because of what happened last night. Don't worry I'll get all your homework for you so just rest. Help yourself to the food in the fridge. I'll be back around three. I love you._

_Sora :heart:  
_

Awww! He was the best boyfriend you could ask for! I totally didn't deserve him. And there's a cute little heart next to his name! It's such a wonder how I ended up with him.

My stomach interrupted me suddenly. I glanced at the clock. It was already one o'clock and I hadn't eaten since the few pieces of chicken I had had last night. And a lot had happened since then. Sora did say I could eat some of his food, so that's what I was planning to do.

I passed the time diddling around. Well mostly just smelling Sora's pillow for his scent. Don't look at me funny! It's perfectly normal for a male to be needy during the day. But mostly I counted the minutes until Sora would get back.

I immediately felt my face light up when I heard the front door click. And no I was not sitting in front of the door waiting for him… I was standing in front of it.

"Someone's lonely." I heard him giggle as he stepped in and closed the door behind him.

Was it just me or did it seem like our positions changed? It was like I was the naïve Uke and Sora was the teasing Seme. Now that was just wrong. Sora's not the type to push me down and take me from behind, right?

"Maybe you should make me feel less lonely." I smirked at him seductively. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I'm not in the mood, Riku." Something about him saying me name like that made me release him quickly.

"Did something happen at school?" I followed him up to his bedroom where he dropped his backpack on the ground. I looked at him oddly. I swear there was something odd about him.

"Nope."

I cocked my head at him. It was seriously annoying me. There was something definitely weird. And then it hit me. There was blood on his blue shirt.

"W-What… Why is there blood on your shirt? Did someone hurt you?! Cause if they did just tell me their name and I'll hunt—!"

"No, Riku. Axel just got hit by his ex-lover." I stopped myself from laughing. I went easy on him last time so he got what he deserved. "I don't know what I'm going to do with those two." Sora sighed deeply and flopped down on to his bed.

"One goes away for three months, the other dates the next best thing. When the one come back, the other one tries to rape him as soon as they're alone. They're like kids and I'm their mom."

I sat down beside him. "I never knew Axel was in love." I glanced over at him. His eyes were closed. Sounded like he had a tough day.

"They first started dating almost a year ago. As soon as they met. I have to say their pretty much perfect for each other. Just like us. But these last few months have been bad."

So if I were to guess. After Axel's lover went away during the summer, he dated Sora. So that must mean whoever is Axel's lover must look like Sora, right? What about that kid Sora was with yesterday morning? He looked like him.

"Who was that boy you were with yesterday morning?" I saw Sora slightly flinch from the question. Hmmm, if that's not suspicious.

"It was just a friend." He rolled on to his side so he wasn't facing me. I trusted Sora would be faithful. He always said he loved me, but this was just making me a little uneasy. Sora could have had an affair with him. Or maybe they already slept together before me and Sora got together.

"Sora… You love me right?" My head dropped so my bangs covered my eyes. If Sora was with another person, I really don't know what I'm going to do.

I felt the bed move, signaling that Sora was moving, which I knew what was going to happen. I felt his hand on my cheek and softly rub back and forth with his thumb. The brunette crawled in to my lap and wrapped his legs around my waist.

"Riku… I love you more than anyone in the world." His right hand fell from my cheek, but I still didn't lift my head. I didn't feel like looking at him. He would be able to detect my worried feelings.

I shivered when I felt Sora's hand again. I felt Sora's hand slip in my underwear since I hadn't put on any pants when I got up. But by this time I was already erect so he didn't really need to do anything but relieve it.

Sora was faster then he looked, and by the time I could erase the nasty videos of what Sora was going to do from my mind, he had already taken off all the clothing on his bottom half.

He placed his hands on my shoulders and raised himself off my lap. He slowly eased himself down on to my member, giving multiple moans of pleasure, until I was completely buried inside of him.

It wasn't until we were both panting with pleasure when he spoke again. "Riku… Do you think I would do this with you if I wasn't serious about you?" He let out another soft cry when I thrusted my hips upward.

"Just be careful. There are too many people who might have their eyes on you. And I really don't want to go to jail for murder." My hands found their way to his waist to find a tight grasp.

I moved him up and down on my shaft, grunting with his moans. "I… will… Ahh!" I licked along his neck, making him shiver.

"You'd better… because if you don't…" I tossed Sora on to the bed while continuing with my thrusts. "…I'll fuck you till you bleed." I quickened my thrusts to prove I wasn't joking.

"No one… Ahh! But you… can pleasure me…Nnngh…"

I pushed myself hard in to him over and over again. I continued to pound in to him as he continued to cry out my name until he came. I continued to fuck him over and over again until we both collapsed from exhaustion hours after.

I was rough with him. It even surprised me how cruel I was being. But no matter how much I hurt him he never cried for me to stop. I wouldn't be able to bear it if Sora did something with someone. He had told me over and over again that he wouldn't do anything while I pulverized his back end.

But as much as he tried to convince me… I just couldn't come to believe it.


	6. Part 6

**Author's Notes: I'm open to couples people want to see in the story. But Roxas, Riku, Axel, Sora, Marluxia, and Zexion are already taken. **

**Enjoy Part 6!  
**

There had been millions of questions swimming in my head since last night. Even though Sora told me that there was nothing to worry about with his little classmate, I wasn't quite happy enough with that answer. So I decided to go ask the kid myself.

It would either end up like this:

_Riku crossed the hallway in direction of the blonde that was too friendly, in his opinion, with Sora two days ago. The blonde gave a confused look as soon as he saw Riku coming for him._

_Without a second thought Riku grabbed the boy and slammed him against the wall. "What's your relationship with Sora?" He demanded._

_The kid gritted his teeth immediately. "Who the fuck are you?" He snapped. His fisted hand moved from his side, swinging and slamming in to the side of Riku's face._

_He fell directly to the floor with a bright red mark on his left cheek._

Or like this:

_Riku walked over to the blonde determined to answer the questions he had. He turned to look at Riku, an innocent look washing over his face. Riku closed the space between them quickly, anger filling him._

_"What are you to Sora?" He barked._

_The blonde immediately swung his arms around the older one and pushed his body against his. "You're so sexy. I want you all to myself. Leave Sora and come to me. I'll satisfy you way more than him." He moaned in to Riku's ear._

_Out of nowhere, Axel rushed over and placed his strong hand on Riku's shoulder. "He's mine. Get your hands off of him." He said through clenched teeth._

_"I don't love you Axel. I want Riku instead! He's way better than you in bed! Sora told me when we were making love in your bed, Riku."_

Maybe like this:

_Sora's hands and ankles were shackled with rusty chains. His arms where above his head, while his legs were spread apart to reveal all the right parts._

_His shirt was ripped in so many places it barely covered anything. His pants had been tossed across the room; his naughty self didn't wear underwear._

_A light blush ran across his cheeks. He panted heavily from the frustration of a certain body part in need. Everything about the boy was utterly sexy._

_Sora pulled on the chains while be moaned out his demands. "Fuck me Riku! I want you to slam your big hot cock so far in to me that I explode. Thrust over and over in to me until my body memorizes you deep inside."_

Whoa, hold it! So maybe that last one was just a steamy fantasy of mine. And let me tell you I had plenty. But all the situations that I had in my head all came out a bad way.

But I need to do this. To be able to have sex with Sora without getting mad enough to seriously injure him, I needed to do this. I was about to head over there when I stopped. It looked like Axel had beat me to the boy.

"Please Roxas. I love you, you got to believe that." From the look on his face he was desperate. And speaking of his face, there was a big purple bruise on his cheek. It was kinda funny. He sooo deserved this.

"Shut up Axel! How am I supposed to just accept you back after you dated Sora?! Plus you got him drunk!" The kid I assumed was Roxas looked furious.

"And I'm really sorry! But I was so devastated when you just up and left me to go to some other country! Why didn't you tell me?!" By this time a big group of kids had gathered around them. They were extremely in to the lover's quarrel.

"Well excuse me for being mad after I heard how you cheated on me!" The blonde looked away. I already saw the tears start to gather in his eyes when he was yelling.

"Cheating?" Axel's voice turned completely soft. He looked confused at the statement Roxas had just made. But without another word he grabbed Roxas's wrist and pulled him off to one of the boy's bathrooms. That's one good thing about dating a person of the same gender. You can get it on in the bathroom and not look perverted when you both come out. Since it looks kinda strange to have your girlfriend come out of the boy's bathroom behind you.

Slowly the crowd of nosey kids started to disperse. We still had a good twenty minutes before the first bell rung. But then I remembered why I was even watching that battle. I totally forgot to throw Roxas against the wall!

Sora suddenly popped up in front of me, making me jump. I half expected him to be chained up and begging me to make love to him. But of course that was just a dream that would never come true. Damn Sora and his "I'm so cute I'm begging you to ravish me, but I know you won't because you love me too much!" body.

"Riku? You alright?" Sora's cute expression made me look down at him. I swear that thing was like a weapon. A Riku weapon. I'm going to be mad if this turns out to be something he can use for the rest of his life. Yeah that's right, I was going to stay with Sora forever. Fuck the "homos are bad" teachings.

"Sorry, Sora. Got absorbed in the fight."

"Those two are five year olds. Turned out Roxas left because he heard rumors that Axel was cheating on him." Sora sighed heavily. "But it doesn't matter, they'll get back together. I know it."

A good ten minutes later Roxas and Axel came back. Oh and did I mention that they were both trying to straighten out their hair and clothes? Damn. They got to have sex before school. Why couldn't I?! I mean I could do it fast like they did.

Before I knew it, the bell rung to start the school day. Me and Sora said our goodbyes, without a kiss since Sora seemed a little pissed today. But as I watched him walk away I was a bit confused.

"Sora?" He stopped. "Why… are you walking like that?" He was waddling around like a baby chick. A cute one I might add.

I saw him blush right away. He rubbed his perfect ass and pursed his lip. "Whose fault do you think that is?"

Oh… Yeah I guess we did have sex all night long. And rough sex I should add. The sheets were soaked with our sweat and semen. He needed help cleaning his back end in the shower this morning. But… it kinda turned in to us doing it three more times.

I laughed, feeling uneasy. "Sorry…" I didn't mean to hurt him. It's just I was kinda mad and insecure about the whole Roxas thing, and still am. And when you thrust in it just feels so fucking great! He clamps down when I tweak his nipples or he comes. How am I supposed to be satisfied with just once? He's the one that started it! Saying all those sweet words to me. He was asking for it.

Sora rolled his eyes and went to his class. Something told me it would be awhile before I could have sex again.

I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Axel grinning like a cat. "Yeeep… Me and Roxas and back together."

"Whooo hooo." I was hoping he would catch the sarcasm in my voice and leave me alone. But of course he didn't.

"I remember when I was just a boy. Didn't know the pleasure of having sex with a male."

I tried to ignore him as much as possible. This was going to turn in to something big I could tell. And since it's Axel… the loud, cocky, unintelligent, full of himself, doesn't know that red is not a real hair color male… I knew this would be the dumbest story in the history of the world.

"Watching porn of women with huge breasts and jacking off so many times. Then my mom found out and took all my videos away."

"Faaascinating." I started to walk away. But he started following me like a puppy. I kept yelling in my head 'Shut up and leave me alooone! Go away!' but it seemed we weren't telepathically connected… wow I didn't know I knew that word.

"Man I sure do miss those videos. The old porn videos are way better then the new ones. I mean there's too many restrictions now-a-days. I mean using chains and whips aren't that bad!"

Uuuuugh! Who wants to hear about porn videos this early in the day? I mean I probably won't be having anything to do with porn for a long time−sorry little me− and he's just bragging.

"This one time I was watching one where a man had tricked this girl in to drinking this beer, but she didn't know there was a drug in there. I kept trying to tell her to not drink it! But she still did!" It's a surprise to me how he's already in eleventh grade. I'm surprised he made it past fifth grade.

His little story went on and on as I started to head to my first class. Basically the girl was chained up and raped. It was sort of like my fantasy of Sora, but she was drugged. Sora was doing it out of his free will. And he was doing it very very well.

Axel ended his story when I made it to class. I took my seat, happy that he now had to go to his class in a different part of the school from me. But he still didn't leave!

"Hey Zex!" He walked up to my English teacher. I felt bad for the guy. Zexion was the cute Uke type teacher. And here comes Axel the king of pervertedness. I don't think that's a word but it definitely described him.

"Axel… How many times do I have to tell you… You aren't in my class and shouldn't come here… ever."

"Awww… you're so cold. I thought I'd…" He grabbed the front of Zexion. Ahem… down there. "… do you a little favor." Axel was whispering, but the class was watching so quietly everyone could hear.

Suddenly a classmate that sat not too far from me stood up abruptly. I think his name was Marluxia. He rushed up to the front of the class room and grabbed Axel forcefully. Wow he looked pissed. More pissed than Roxas was this morning.

"Touching teachers inappropriate like that is against the rules." He said it through clenched teeth. He probably wanted to say hundreds of worse things, but was holding back.

Axel pried himself from Marluxia's grip. "Yeah, yeah. We all know you're in love with Zex so just make a move already. I'll be taking my leave now." Axel waved then left.

Both Marluxia and Zexion were blushing. There seemed to be something going on between them. I grinned to myself. Ahhh sweet love.

To sum it up the rest of the class was a bit awkward. We didn't really do anything, but I wasn't complaining since we didn't get homework.


	7. Part 7

**Author's Comment:**** Sorry for the long wait on this guys. This would have been up sooner but I got a concussion D: And sorry this is such a boring chapter D:  
**

**Sora's cell phone ringer is "Count On Me" by Bruno Mars**

**Update on series:**

I just realized that Senior Year is almost over. And I've decided to have two(?) more sequels after it.  
Senior Year will end during the beginning of Riku's school year.  
Then the next sequel will pick up during the end, where Riku starts to look for colleges.  
I'm thinking about have little extras that tell little moments the couples have together during the middle part of school.  
And then the last sequel will be Riku going off to college and their struggle to keep their long distant relationship. There will be LOTS of drama.  
(Another sequel about them living together?)

* * *

The rest of the school day went pretty smoothly. I didn't get to see Sora as much as I wanted but we ate lunch together. It was the only part of the day I was looking forward to and it was the part of the day that went the fastest.

School ended before I knew it. I met up with Sora after class as we walked home together. We had made plans that I would sleepover at his house that night so I wouldn't have to go home just yet. Which was something I really really didn't want to do. But I had to go home to get some supplies, so I decided to meet Sora at his house after.

I turned the doorknob on the front door to find it locked. Just my luck. I knocked on the door hoping my mom would hear me. Not long after the door opened to reveal my mom standing there.

A surprised look was on her face. I guess she thought I had eloped with Sora? Well I would have been I'm kinda not rich so it was a no-go. I pushed past her and stepped in. I just need stuff and then I was long gone.

"Don't worry I'll be gone in a minute, I just need some stuff." I waved her off and started to head to my room.

"Wait Riku!" I stopped in my steps. I could hear that my mom was desperate. We might have been in a big fight but it didn't mean I didn't love her. I didn't like hearing her sound so sad.

I turned around to face her. A small apology wasn't going to cut it this time. She had said hurtful things, well she did actually hurt me but that wasn't a big thing to me.

"Gods Riku, I don't know how to make it up to you. I was just… surprised that my baby boy was already in that kind of relationship and with a boy for that matter. I didn't mean to hurt you. And I'm really sorry for saying those hurtful things about you and Sora. I'm sure your father would be really happy to see you found someone special."

I blinked away the small tears that had gathered up during her apology. It had been the most meaningful apology I have ever gotten. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her in to a tight embrace.

"I forgive you, mom." I heard her sigh with relief. I felt myself start to feel relived. Now I knew I wouldn't have to start living with Sora. Not that I minded. But it might be a little much for Sora's parents.

I pulled apart from her and went on towards my room to pick up an extra pair of clothes. I noticed my mother was following not too far behind me. "Are you staying here tonight?" I noticed the slight but of sadness in her voice, but I didn't let it get to me.

"I already told Sora I'd sleep over at his house. His parents said it was alright. I'll be back tomorrow after school though." I grabbed the first boxers, jeans, and shirt I saw in my closet. I shoved everything into a bag along with my toothbrush, hair gel, and a hair brush.

Once I was finally ready to go I gave my mother a kiss on the cheek and headed out the door. She'd be alright for another night. We weren't fighting anymore so she didn't need to worry about me forgiving her. Plus she knew where I was.

I hopped into my car sitting on the driveway and turned the key. I checked all my mirrors and looked over my shoulder before I proceeded to slowly back out of the driveway.

It didn't take long for me to get to Sora's house. We lived only a few miles away from each other and I always made sure to go slightly faster than I should. I could never get there fast enough in my mind.

I parked on the road in front of Sora's house and shut off the engine. It seemed to take seconds for me to make it to his door, but that would explain why I'm always out of breath by the time I get there.

Sora opened the door before I even got the chance to knock. I walked in instead of taking time to think about how creepy it was that Sora knew I was here. Luckily his smile took away every thought in my mind but him, which weren't many.

"Did you run into your mother?" Sora closed the door behind him and ushered us into the living room, where we each took a seat next to each other on the couch.

"Yeah. But don't worry, we made up. She apologized and I forgave her. I think she was just surprised when she saw us is all. It's one thing to find out your only son is dating a male, but to find out by running into them in bed would be shocking." Sora nodded with a smile. I didn't really think about it but I guess he was worried about all this. "Sora… You don't think this is your fault, do you?"

I knew the answer to his question the moment he broke eye contact with me. Man I felt horrible now. I was so caught up in myself that I didn't think about Sora's feelings at all.

"Sora. You are not to blame. You're never to blame. This was me and my mom." I leaned over the slightest bit and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. He looked back up at me with his ocean blue eyes and smiled.

"Hello, Riku. It's nice to see you again." I pulled away when I noticed Sora's mother walk into the room. I assumed Sora hadn't told his parents yet, since he hadn't told me anything, so I was going to do everything in my power to keep them from finding out.

"Hey, Mrs. XXX, how are you doing?" Sora looked a lot like her. He had gotten his brown hair from her along with his blue eyes.

"Oh, I'm fine. I was just about to start dinner. Is spaghetti alright?" She walked into the kitchen after giving me a smile.

"Yeah, that sounds great. Thanks for letting me stay over." I grabbed Sora's hand with my own after I made sure his mother was in the kitchen where she wouldn't see us. I could see him blush slightly at the taboo feeling.

"Oh anytime. Sora is so mopey when you aren't around, he's no fun." Sora's blush deepened as I smiled and squeezed his hand. He would never know I relived I was to know he loved me as much as I loved him.

"Moooom!" Sora stood up, pulling me up with him. I gripped my hand tighter and I knew he wanted to go in his room to be alone. Even though I didn't want to I decided to spare him the embarrassment. His mother might go into childhood stories and make Sora too flustered to show his face to me again.

"Alright, alright. You two go have fun. I'll call you when dinner is ready." Sora dragged me along by the hand to his room. I had been there many times but every time I gawked at everything there. The scattered clothes on the floor, the posters of bands on his wall, and his neat made bed. Every time I saw his bed I wanted to throw him down and mess it up.

"Don't listen to my mom. She's crazy." Sora didn't turn around to face me. But I knew him too well to know he was blushing like crazy. He was so cute sometimes I couldn't handle it.

I came up behind him and slowly wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my chin on his shoulder. "I'll try not to leave you alone so much." He turned around in my embrace. His eyes glittered the slightest bit and his teeth flashed from behind the capture of his lips. At times like this he was utterly breathless.

I couldn't help but place a kiss on those pink lips in front of me. Although, before I could pull back, Sora wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me closer.

I kissed his top lip, allowing my tongue to slip in and taste his sweet lips. I broke our kiss with a smack, seeing a frown form on the lips I had just kissed. I was not going to leave him unsatisfied, believe me.

"Sora. Open your mouth." He did as I said and closed his eyes, sending a chill down my spine. I placed one of my hands on the back of his head and tilted his head back the slightest bit. Because of our height difference this was the best kissing angle.

My tongue intruded into his open mouth, although I doubt Sora would call it intruding, considering the moan that came from his lips as my tongue pressed against his.

It felt like our first kiss all over again. Shivers raced through my body, and I felt my heart flutter at the feeling of having him so close to me. It made me realize just how much I needed him.

I lost myself in our kiss as our tongues wrestled and our lips contracted. My leg slid between the two of his as I dipped him back further. He moaned again and pressed his chest against mine, his hand running through my hair.

We broke apart for air and opened our eyes to look at each other. I wiped away the small trail of our mixed saliva from the corner of his mouth. I pressed my forehead against his, and a smile formed on both of our lips.

We spent the rest of our time before dinner playing video games. I was in such a good mood I let Sora win most of the time. Let's face it, Sora may play a love of video games but he lacks the self control when he's winning.

"Ba-boom! You didn't see that coming did you Riku? I was saving that grenade." He was grinning from ear to ear. He was easy to please and I got to see his smile so it was a win-win for me.

"You should let me win sometimes, Sora." I took a sip of the can of soda Sora had gotten me as I watched him hold his head up high. Maybe I was teasing him a little, but he was too adorable.

"No way. I'm gonna make you work for a win." I had to hold back a laugh.

"Sora! Riku! Dinner's ready!" As soon as we heard that we raced down to the kitchen, which happened to be a "tie". We ate dinner and then went back to Sora's room to play video games for a few more hours before bed.

After Sora could barely keep his eyes open anymore, we decided to get ready for bed. I stripped into my boxers, while Sora took the time to put on some sweatpants. If only he would do what I told him to in my head.

We climbed into Sora's bed together, wrestling each other for the other side. Until I pulled Sora against my chest and held him in an embrace. This was the best position and I knew Sora liked it by the sigh of contentment.

"I love you Sora." I gave him a soft kiss on the forehead.

"I love yo—"

_If you ever find yourself lost_

_in the dark and you can't see,_

_I'll be the light to guide you_

He was cut off by his cell phone ringing. I released him as he shuffled around to find his singing phone. He flipped it open and pressed it to his right ear. I never thought I'd be so jealous of an electronic.

"Hello?" No Sora. Don't use that voice.

"Wait, wait. Roxas slow down." Roxas… that kid again. Why is he always around Sora? Can't he take a hint?

"O-Okay. Yeah. That's good. Do you… Tonight? Well, what about… Okay. If you're sure. Okay… Tomorrow then… Anytime, Roxas. Bye."

What the Hell was that about?

"Sora. Why was Roxas calling you?" I don't care what he says, I was jealous.

"He needs a place to stay for awhile starting tomorrow." Wait. Roxas will be staying here? Alone with Sora? That is not okay with me. Who knows what will happen. The last time I left Sora alone with someone he got wasted. "Now go to bed."

Sora laid down again with his back towards me. He obviously didn't think this was as big of a deal as I did. I wasn't done talking about this. Why can't Roxas go to a hotel? Or with another friend?

"Sora." He didn't respond when I called him. He was either ignoring me or he already fell asleep. What was I going to do? Sora wasn't the best as keeping up his guard around others. And I got extremely jealous.

For some reason, I had a really bad feeling about all this.


	8. Part 8

I didn't want today to end. I even used all my passing time minutes before every class to try and drag the day out as long as possible. Sora and I went to school together this morning and he acted like nothing happened last night. Although it was clear he was acting different. As soon as he saw Roxas he told me goodbye and rushed towards the blonde.

And now the school day only had two minutes left. Which meant that Roxas would be going to Sora's house for the whole weekend. They would be alone in his room for two days. Every time we were alone we'd turn inappropriate. I was not happy. Not happy one bit.

As soon as the bell rung I was out of there in a flash. We decided to meet at Sora's locker after school so I could take him and Roxas home. Sora hadn't gotten his license yet even though he was a Junior. So I was the one to drive him everywhere, but I didn't mind. I get to see him more this way.

I saw Sora and Roxas had beaten me to his locker. They were talking and to me it looked like a deep conversation. "Hey, Sora." My greeting pulled his attention from the blonde as he smiled and hugged me.

"Roxas and I are ready. Thank you so much for doing this." He gave me a kiss on my cheek. I hoped there was more to his thank you than that.

"Anytime, babe. Now let's go." Our fingers intertwined as we walked down the hallway towards the front door, with Roxas beside him.

I tried to keep my mind off of the two of them, but somehow it always came back to it. It angered me that Sora didn't think this was such a big deal like I did. Sure they're really good friends but so were we and now look where we are.

I slipped into the driver's seat as Sora took the seat next to me. I was glad Roxas took the hint to sit in the back. I started the engine with a simple twist of the key and pulled onto the road. As soon as I did, Sora started a conversation… with Roxas.

"You weren't allowed to stay with Axel?" Sora spun around in his seat to look at Roxas in the back seat. I didn't like it one bit. I wanted him to look at me.

"More like I didn't want to. I don't even want to think about the things Axel would have planned for the two of us." Okay, we get it. You two fuck like rabbits. No need to rub it in to my unsatisfied face.

"Hah, I get it. You'll be safe with me, luckily." Safe how? I was a little too afraid to ask.

"I'm sorry for intruding like this. I'm sure you two had plans for this weekend." That's ni— I mean, he better apologize to me. I was hoping to get lucky this weekend, maybe not go all the way, but I wanted a blowjob damn it!

"Oh, don't worry about it! We can take Riku out to lunch one day. I'll make sure he behaves himself." Sora winked at me with a smile on his face. He knew how to win me over, and it was working.

I rolled my eyes, trying not to make it too obvious that Sora could control my feelings so well. I didn't think he bought it, but it couldn't hurt to try.

We arrived at Sora's house before Sora could start up another conversation. I was relived because I was afraid it would turn into an argument with me. I was already on nerve, and since Sora thought nothing about this situation I suppose I was feeling a little insecure. It was like he didn't think of my feelings or even ask me about what I thought.

I heard two clicks from their seat belts and Roxas's door open. Sora placed his hand on the door handle but I grabbed his other arm before he could open it. He looked at me with a surprised look on his face. But it soon turned into a smile when he noticed the serious look on my face.

"Roxas go ahead into the house." Sora handed Roxas his house keys without taking his eyes off of me. Roxas didn't say a word and did as Sora told him to.

I waited for Roxas to get all the way into the house before starting. Starting what, I had no idea. I didn't even know why I stopped him from leaving. What was I suppose to say to him? 'Put Roxas out onto the street, he'll be fine' yeah right, like Sora would ever listen to that.

"Riku." I was trying to think of something to say. Trying to get enough courage to tell him what I really thought about this. But I didn't want to hurt his feelings. I didn't want him to feel like I didn't trust him, because that was wrong, I did trust him.

"Sora. I don't like this." Sora sighed and I knew I was going to get lectured.

"I love YOU. Not Roxas, not Axel, not Kairi, not anyone else in the entire world. I understand your jealousy because I get the same way. But please trust me this time. I promise you with my life that I will never betray you. Just loosen my leash a little with Roxas." I didn't know if I should be worried about Kairi being mentioned, or that he also got jealous, or that now I had the idea of Sora with a leash on.

"I do trust you, Sora. It's others I don't trust. Just please be careful." Sora smiled, I already knew he was happy that I was feeling better about the situation.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Riku."

We kissed a couple times before Sora finally opened the car door. I was reluctant to let him go, I was really desiring him and especially at that moment. Roxas and Axel fucked like rabbits so why couldn't we?

"Don't let him touch you!" Sora rolled his eyes before shutting the car door behind him. He walked up to his front door and turned to look at me sitting in my car. He blew me a kiss a walked out of sight.

I started the engine to my car and started toward my house. The more I thought about it the more Sora was right. I should trust him, with at least Roxas. Sora was too innocent to cheat on me, I hoped. He'd probably be really guilty if he ever did and I'd surely be able to pick up on it.

I just hoped he was right.

I had spent the whole weekend thinking of what they were doing. The questions would pile up; "Were they kissing?" "What if Roxas ambushed him?". I loved Sora with my whole heart, but Roxas was another story.

I did trust Sora; he was my boyfriend after all. But would he really be able to say "no" even to Roxas? Could you even call it cheating when you with a friend? Wouldn't 'experimenting' be a better word for it? Hopefully Sora wouldn't think so.

Even though I spent the whole weekend thinking nonstop about trivial things, I didn't call Sora once to see how things were going. I wanted to prove that I could control my jealousy and will.

But I must admit I was ecstatic when Sora called and told me that Roxas was going back to his house. I thought Roxas was going to stay for a couple of weeks, even Sora thought that. And frankly I didn't care why the sudden change.

I pulled on to the driveway in front of Roxas's house. He had a really nice house, bigger than mine or Sora's. A four car garage and a garden could be seen from where we were and I had no idea what was in the big backyard behind the house. I wondered what Roxas's parents did for a living.

"Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?" Good, he understood that I didn't like him being around Sora.

"Yeah. It's not like this is the first time, Sora. My mom said that they'd be flying in sometime tomorrow." That's why he was rich. His parents were some big CEOs or what not.

"You could still stay at my house for one more night. It's not a problem at all! You know dad would be over joyed." No. My answer was no, he could not stay another night.

"Yeah, yeah. We all know you care about him, Sora. Well, see ya' around, Roxas." Sora slapped my arm rather harshly. Maybe I was going a little over board.

"Be nice, Riku. Don't listen to him, he's just a deprived man. Now let me walk you to the door." Now that was positively correct. I was deprived of my precious Sora time.

The two boys exited my car, with Roxas's bag of clothes and various items. I did wonder why Roxas needed a place to stay so suddenly, but I was afraid to ask. I don't think I really wanted to know.

I watched them carefully, well Sora mostly, as they made it onto the porch. I observed the two talking, Sora laughing and rubbing the back of his head like he did quite often.

He was gorgeous. His brown spiky hair flopped when he laughed, and his eyes would shut for a split second before revealing the sea blue color once again. I needed him to stop talking to Roxas and come back to me.

They continued their conversation as I started to tap my fingers on my steering wheel. What were they talking about that was so important? My car was still running as I waited for them, but it seemed to not matter.

I saw a smile appear on to Sora's face. My teeth clenched, jealousy flooding through my body. That smile was mine, no one should see it. I wanted to lock him away to keep him for myself. I didn't want people looking at him or him looking at others.

Sora leaned forward towards the other and I felt myself scoot forward in my seat, wondering what Sora was doing. But then I stopped wondering, I stopped breathing, and I stopped thinking all together.

I watched as Sora placed a kiss on to Roxas's cheek.

I wanted to black out and then wake up with Sora in my arms. I wanted this to be a dream. He wasn't betraying me, he couldn't be. I trusted him and I thought he trusted me.

But things didn't stop there. I sat there dumbfounded as I read Sora's lips:

"…love you"

I didn't know what to do. Was he cheating on me? Was he telling me he didn't want me anymore? Did he not love me? Were all these days we spent together a lie? Or… was I being broken up with?

I didn't notice Sora had climbed into the car until he called my name with his sweet, deceiving voice. All I wanted to do was cry when I heard that voice. Why did he still call my name when he had someone else in his heart?

It seemed like I had nothing else left in life. If I don't have Sora… what do I have?


	9. Part 9 END

I was rushing through the halls of the terrible school I went to. My mind was on one thing and one thing only. I needed to find him and give him a warning, a warning I couldn't promise wouldn't get violent.

I bumped into shoulders of the other kids that resided there. It didn't matter if I did anyway; I was a senior and a popular one at that. No one was going to confront me. And if they did I'd surely punch them.

I could see him, standing by his locker talking to some other senior in his class. Frankly I couldn't care less what he was doing or who he was talking to. I needed to speak with him. Now.

"Hey, Axel. We need to talk." The content smile that was on his face turned into a smirk as he turned his head to look at me. He waved off his friend, who nodded and headed off to his class.

"What's up, gorgeous?" He needed to learn his place.

"Cut the bullshit." He snorted as if whatever I said didn't matter. But this was not the time to get on my nerves.

"Calm down. Don't get your pretty white panties bunched up." Say one more thing and I'll punch you in the face.

"You're really asking for it, Axel." He composed himself, putting a serious face on. Although I didn't know how long it would last.

"Alright, what's this about?" He crossed his arms and leaned against his locker.

"You and that boy of yours. Can you not control him? You're supposed to be satisfying his ass. But I guess even your dick isn't good enough for him." That little slut needed to be contained.

"Whoa, whoa. I am satisfying the little blondie." He stood up straight and dropped his arms down by his sides. He said he was satisfying him, but why was Roxas going to Sora for that kinda stuff?

"Then why the fuck is Roxas trying to take Sora from me?" I needed answers and fast. If Axel couldn't give me any then I would have to go to Sora. And I don't think I could control myself when, in the back of my mind, I knew he was cheating on me.

"Wait. What?" He clearly was shocked at what I was saying. Roxas must be keeping this from him too. He really is a mastermind, isn't he?

"Sora kissed Roxas. And… he told him he loved him." I felt my heart twinge with the words coming out of my mouth. Sora was cheating on me, with someone who was the complete opposite of me. Was I never good enough for him?

"Yeah, so?" So? Is that all you have to say? It's not that simple. Our lovers were cheating on us, Axel. With each other! Does it not matter to him at all? Did he not care what Roxas was doing behind his back? Or worse; were they in an open relationship?

I couldn't control myself anymore. I grabbed onto the collar of Axel's shirt and slammed him against the locker behind him in one movement. I could feel eyes on us and whispers in the crowd that had formed.

"Listen. Keep your man under control and away from my Sora. I don't care what you guys do, but leave us out of it." My teeth clenched the further along I got into this. I was getting angrier and angrier the more I thought about what Sora's intentions were with Roxas.

"Wait. Did Sora not tell you? You guys have been best friends I thought you were the first to know." What didn't he tell me? Was he hiding something from me? For all these years? Don't tell me he has always loved Roxas and they've been together all this time.

"What is this that I don't know?" Now I was furious. Why was I the only one that didn't know a fucking thing about my own boyfriend?

"Sorry, Riku. I would tell you, but I think it's better if Sora told you himself. Just go see him and tell him what you're thinking. I'm sure he'll tell you everything." I snarled at him before letting him go and turning to go find that one who I thought told me everything.

But I was stopped when a hand grabbed my wrist. I didn't have to turn to know who it was. But I didn't want to say anything. I was afraid I'd get even more violent than I've already gotten.

"Riku, calm down before you go about this. I can guess how you're feeling, but this is a very very delicate situation. Believe me. Just be gentle with him. You love him and he loves you. This is just a huge miscommunication. Trust me."

Axel let go of my wrist and I rushed off down the hall. This one time I'd take Axel's advice into consideration. I'd cool off before I asked Sora about this. And we'd do it in privacy instead of the middle of school.

I spotted Sora at his locker as soon as I got into eyesight of it. Luckily he was alone and that blonde was nowhere in sight. I just had to say two sentences and then I could be on my way. I just needed to control my outbursts.

I walked up to him and as soon as he saw me he turned and smiled. That smiled that I always loved. That smile that I thought was only for me. Without that smile; without him, what would I do?

"Your house, after school. We need to talk."

Sora looked frightened at first, but then his features softened. He nodded and I was thankful he didn't say anything to me. His voice would have put me over the edge. I would have broken down right there and then.

The whole rest of the school day I was withdrawn. I only spoke when spoken to and there wasn't a single smile on my face all day. I could only think about tonight to find out what Sora had been hiding from me for years. Was it something horrible?

I had made it to Sora's house after school. I was lucky that his mother was giving him a ride to and from school that day. I know as soon as I see him I'll spill my guts.

Sora let me in when I knocked on the door and led me to his room. He closed the door behind us and sat down on his bed. I stood there and watched him as he looked at the floor. I suppose this was as good as time as any.

"Sora. You and Roxas. What is your relationship?" He continued to look down at the floor, and I didn't take that as a good sign. Please, don't tell me you love him.

"Okay, Riku. I'll tell you… everything. But sit down to hear this." I did as he told me and sat down next to him on the bed. My heart was racing and my hands were getting sweaty.

"You guys… aren't together, are you?" It was the question I was dreading most, but I needed to know the answer.

"Riku, I'll tell you my secret that I've held on to for my whole life. I have never told anyone about this. So please just listen to the whole story before judging me."

I took a deep breath to hear this. "Okay, Sora. Tell me."

"My father married my mother when they found out she was pregnant with me. But my father… I don't know what happened… but he got another woman pregnant not long after they knew about me. That woman is Roxas's mother. My mother found out about the other woman and divorced my father. She left when I was one and I don't really remember much. But a year after the divorce my father got remarried to the woman who lives with us now. But I'm not related to her."

"Wait… So…"

"Hold on, Riku. I'm not finished. Roxas's mother found out about him being married and didn't want anything to do with us. She raised Roxas alone until he was about ten years old and then she got married. Roxas's parents are pretty famous and often fly out of the country and I guess I feel guilty about what my father did so… I'm trying to make it up to him. Somehow I'm hoping he can forgive my father. Because I love him so much and I really don't want to only be able to see him through school."

Holy shit. I feel like a jackass. I must be the worse person in the world. How could I just assume shit? How am I going to make up for this?

"Sora… I'm sorry. I really had no idea. If you would have told me, I wouldn't have gotten all bent. I'm sorry. I really am." All I could think to do was grab Sora and pull him into my arms.

"Riku, I should have told you. This wouldn't have happened if I had just…" I could feel his body trembling in my grasp, his tears soaking in to my shirt. I didn't want him to cry. I didn't want to feel his heart break in my arms. Mine would surely do the same.

"Sora, don't you dare think that. This was on my part. There was nothing you did wrong. This is a family affair and it is your business, not mine. But if you ever need my help or just need some reassurance, come to me. Whether it's in the middle of the day or late at night, I'm always here for you. I don't care how stupid the reason is, I care so much about you."

"Riku…" I could hear him sob into my shoulder. How could he hold this in for so many years? It sounded like torture. I didn't blame him for not telling me, but I was mad at myself for not realizing sooner and making him tell me so late in the game.

"Sora, I love you so much. I'm sorry for the way I acted. I can't help but get jealous when I see someone look at you. And when I saw Roxas getting close to you I couldn't help but fear the worse."

"It's okay, Riku. I get the same way. Sometimes I just want to lock you away. I don't like you looking at others. Just look at me." His confession made me shiver. It was a surprise that the innocent Sora felt the same way I did.

"My eyes are only for you. You are my one and only. I take you, Sora, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

"And I take you, Riku, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that life may find us."

I don't know how long we sat there in each other's arms, in silence. But we were both content and still trying to soak in everything that was just revealed. This was the turning point in our relationship.

"Sora… did we… just get married?" I heard him giggle into my shoulder.

"It seems so, Riku." I couldn't help but smile like an idiot.

"I'm so incredibly happy."

"Heehee, so am I."

* * *

**End Note:** Thank you for sticking with this! This was completed thanks to you! It really means so much for all those who reviewed, faved, and watched this story!

The next sequel will not be up for a couple of months for I have to figure out details as well as a title.

I will update on this to fill you in as soon as I figure it out myself.

Again! Thank you so much!

Hguidhgiudfhgidufhg!


	10. Extra 1

**Author's Note: The sequel to this will not be released anytime soon. I will inform you when/if it gets a schedueled release.**

**

* * *

**

"Wait… What is that?" I received an odd look from Sora as if I had lived under a rock all my life. Well I knew what it was, but why the Hell would he be wearing a ring on his left ring finger?

"What else would it be? It's a ring." He turned his hand over and over again, examining the gold around his finger. It gleamed in the sunlight that hit it, making it almost as gorgeous as the wearer. Okay not even close.

"Yeah… But for what… exactly?" He had gotten married in the last hour? I didn't think so, but with this kind of world we live in anything could happen I suppose. He could have gotten married online for all I know!

"It's a purity ring, Riku!" Wait… Did he just say what I think he did? And when did he become a Christian?

"Like, I'll always love and have sex with my boyfriend kind of purity ring?" Hey I had a right to dream.

"No, silly. It means I won't have sex until I'm married." He gave me one of his big confident smiles I loved so much. The type that would make me forgive anything he did. And if the situation wasn't as bad as no sex then I would have forgave him, but my manhood was on the line here.

I automatically burst out laughing, regretting it as soon as I saw a pout come to his lips. Sure Sora was cute and innocent. But I had introduced him to the adult world, and after that there was no going back.

"Riku! This is serious! I'm going to be responsible! Love doesn't mean I have to have sex." He crossed his arms over his chest. I instantly saw a huge lock engulf his body. Sora was very stubborn in instances like these.

"Sora, you aren't a Christian." I crossed my arms, mimicking his stance. I was going to put up one hell of an argument.

"I don't have to be! I was told anyone could take the pledge!" He leaned forward with his pout face in full force. I wasn't going to fall for it this time.

"And who said that?"

"The guest speaker in Health. She said it was a responsible thing to do." He leaned back on his heels a smile forming on his lips. It was so cute how proud of himself he was.

"Hah, someone can't come and tell you what you should do to live your life responsibly. We're in love, babe. If I could marry you right now I would. But you're underage and we can't legally marry here." I saw him blush instantly.

"W-Well, it doesn't matter! We're still in high school a-and this isn't right." I felt a twinge in my heart. How was some bitch going to come and tell my Angel right from wrong?

I reached forward and grabbed Sora's wrist roughly, pulling him closer to me. I felt him shiver at the contact. I gave him a harsh look as I bit back all my harsh words.

"Sora, I love you with my whole being. Nothing we are doing is wrong. Don't you _ever_ think that. You are your own person. Don't take what that lady said seriously."

I looked him deep in the eyes, giving him a moment to process what I just said. I would not allow him to be given second thoughts about our whole relationship by some stranger.

"R-Riku… You're hurting me." I clenched my teeth in guilt and released him. Why did I always blow up with things like this? And I always took it out on Sora. I didn't mean to, but I just couldn't keep my emotions cool when he was around.

"Sorry. I didn't know what I was saying. Forgive me." I ran my thumb over his cheek bone, giving him a smile of reassurance.

He leaned into my touch, kissing my palm softly. Damn I wanted to kiss him right now. But he had this huge "don't kiss during school" policy. Personally I didn't understand it.

"Of course. I could never stay mad at you." He gave me one of his gorgeous smiles.

"I love you, Angel." I felt his cheek become warm against my hand.

"I love you too, Riku."

I leaned a little closer to him, feeling his breath on my lips. I really wanted to kiss him now. I haven't kissed him since this morning, that had been two hours ago. How could I go two hours without his precious lips pressed against mine?

"You'll have to forgive me again." He looked slightly confused at me comment before I closed the distance between our lips.

He lightly titled his head to allow better access. I licked his bottom lip, tasting the amazing soft, wet skin there. He moaned softly as he parted his lips to allow me to enter.

Without a second thought I pressed my body closer to his, showing just how much he made me react. Our tongues intertwined between our parted lips. His arms encircled my neck, his fingers tentatively pulling on some of the strands of my hair.

My leg slipped through the gap between his, softly rubbing against his crotch. He groaned and clung to me firmly. Our lips mashed together as well as our tongues as we switched between a soft kiss and a deeper and more passionate one.

"Hot damn, don't start stripping off each other's clothes." I recognized that voice instantly and in one fluid motion I parted away from Sora and shoved him behind me to hide the problem in his pants while I took no move to hide my own.

"Axel. What do you want?" There was an extremely harsh tone to my voice. But I had a right to get angry. I was finally getting through to Sora. Why did he have to come and wreck everything?

"Chill dude. Class starts in a minute anyway. Plus I need to copy from you." I should have figured it out sooner.

"Right." I rolled my eyes as I turned to look at my Angel. He tentatively tugged at the hem of his shirt, pulling it over the tent in his pants. I hated to leave him like this. I wanted so badly to finish what we started. But alas, school was too demanding.

"Riku…" He pouted and looked up at me with his beautiful blue eyes. I bit back the urge to kiss him again, knowing if I started I wouldn't stop.

"I'm sorry, babe. How about we continue this after school?" I gave him a little wink before I turned around to confront the red head. "Seriously, why is this becoming a daily thing for you?"

"Dude, I can't have my dick in Roxas's ass and answer twenty questions about World War I!"

I rolled my eyes. He just had to rub it in my face that was getting laid every night. But I would get the purity ring off Sora's finger, even if it meant the death of me.

* * *

"Wait, Riku…" He lightly pushed on my chest, and I could only guess he was trying to shove m away with no avail. Instead I covered his mouth with my own, pulling him into a kiss once again.

I tasted him when out tongues intertwined and his peachy smell intoxicated me. I felt my pants tighten further with the raw need for Sora. I pulled him into my lap, rubbing my hard cock against his half erect one.

I felt him squirm against me, adding further friction against our bodies. My hand found its way around Sora's hips and under the hem of his shirt to the bare skin of his back. I traced lazy circles there, loving the sounds that came from my lover because of doing so.

He finally broke our kiss, panting relentlessly with a slight blush on his cheeks. He leaned his head away from me, out of reach from another kiss. He wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. I could see it in his eyes how much he wanted me. The lust burned too deep for him to ignore it completely.

"Sora, forget about what that lady said. I want to show you that my love is much stronger than words. I want to kiss you countless times and whisper your name against your ear." He didn't turn his head to look at me, so I sat there and stared at him showing him just how seriousI was.

"You are my whole world. I can never control myself when I'm around you, even now my heart is racing like crazy just touching you. You are the only one that I want to please and if not having sex means that much to you… I'll wait until you're completely ready and have no doubts."

I gnawed on my bottom lip as I waited for any type of reply. And I didn't understand when I saw a tear roll down his cheek. Fuck, I really screwed up this time.

I started to reach out to wipe his tear away, but forced my hand into a fist and pulled back. He wouldn't want the person who made him this way to comfort him. He'll hate me now.

He brought up his own hand to wipe away the tear and turned his head slowly toward me. But he didn't move away from me, leaving our groins strongly pressed against together. I was happy for that; it gave me hope that he didn't hate me completely.

"Why do you have to go and say something as sweet as that? I was just starting to get myself under control and then you set me on fire again." I was confused as first, but then realized what he was talking about when I looked down and saw he had just as big of an erection as myself.

"S-Sora…"

"I'm sorry. I'm stupid for thinking of doing this. I didn't mean for you to misunderstand me. I have absolutely no doubts about us. I've been ready for years to be with you like this. But… I don't know. I guess I was scared."

I wiped away another stray tear that ran down his cheek. "Scared of what, love?"

"That… That you would get tired of me… of us… if we had sex so often." I wanted to frickin' slam my head against a desk. I should have known there was some deeper meaning to this than just Sora being tricked by the superior sex.

I pulled him into a crushing hug, stroking his hair gently. "Oh, Sora. There is no way that I will ever get tired of you. You have no idea how much you make me happy. I get out of bed because of you, I keep taking breaths because of you. Without you there is no way I would survive. Don't even think that I would leave you. I will always be beside you, holding you like this when you start to have doubts. "I love you" isn't even strong enough words for what I feel for you."

He giggled into my chest, wrapping his arms around my stomach. He was so cute, so adorable. How could I ever leave him? Surely I would die instantly in a matter of days without his precious smile, his dazzling eyes. I pray that I never have to go a day without my beloved sweetheart.

"Sorry, Riku." He sighed into my chest with relief. I should be the one who was worried about being dumped. Sora could get anyone he wanted with a snap of his finger. If anyone was going to leave, it would be Sora.

I ran my finger through his spiked hair, loving the feel of the texture against the inside of my fingers. All this talk of doubt has made me feel insecure. "It's alright, Angel. I will always rid your thoughts of any uncertainty."

"I love you Riku, so much." He placed a kiss against my chest as I returned the favor atop of his head.

"Mmmm, you too Paramour."

He removed his head from my chest to look at me, along with his arms. I noticed the gleam of gold on his finger as he held it up between the two of us. He easily removed the ring with a slight tug, before placing it in the palm of my hand. My manhood had been saved!

"Now come on, let's go have dinner." He looked up at me with such an adorable smile.

"Sure, babe." I smiled and watched as he bounced off the bed and out the door towards the kitchen. I slid off as well to follow, tossing the ring into the small waste basket next to Sora's desk.

I would let him off this time because he had such a heartbreaking fear. But next time I wouldn't let him off so easily until I was completely satisfied.


End file.
